successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Build Your Own! Ark Terminal
"Congratulations Pilot! You've passed the Ark Pilot Initiation and Training course, now today we're gonna show you what it means to build and pilot your very own ARK! Step up to the terminal, keep in mind your resource count, and go ballistic. You've earned it kid!" ~ Chancy, Standard Protocol A.I. system. You will have a pool of 70 resources, and are advised to spend them wisely. Once you've spent your resources you are entrusted to stick with these choices until your ARK's unfortunate demise. An ARK is an extension of yourself, the Pilot. Treat it with care, and don't be shy on the customization. Individualism is encouraged, impracticality is not. Most Resource Costs will be indicated via (1234) next to the item name. ARK Types and Resource Costs: Super Light Ark Resource Cost: 15 Light Ark Resource Cost: 20 Medium Ark Resource Cost: 25 Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 30 Super Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 35 Super Dreadnought Ark Resource Cost: 40 Controls: These specs are optional. * Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. * Spinal Implant (5): Undergo an intricate and painless surgery that attaches to an artificial, external spinal column on your pre-existing spine. Can link up to Ark and gain tactile feedback, extra limbs will feel and work functionally as if an innate part of yourself. * Brain Implant (15): Undergo a painless surgery that injects a microchip onto the surface of your brain, merging it with your grey matter. Gain up-link with Ark, allowing you to call your armor to you when disembarked. Can use communications telepathically while not inside your ark. All associated HUD elements can be displayed wirelessly on your vision via mental imaging. Communications: These specs are optional. * Vocal (0) : A built in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. * Universal Translator (5): Translates any language and has lip reading capacity. * Wi-fi (15): Allows multi-media communications over wireless networks. * Command Suite (15): A C&C module that feeds real-time information on the position and well-being of suits who uplink to the user. Allows the user to share HUD and Communications options between all uplinked suits, as well as act as comm and virtual (Wi-Fi if available) nodes. Targeting These specs are optional. * Assisted Aim (5): This system helps give relative speed and distance from a target. * Guidance System (10): Only works with missiles. Provides consistent and updated info on a target's current position through advanced algorithms. * Target Lock (15): Tracks and updates a target’s position while adjusting the power armor’s stance to assure optimal chance of connected impact. * Full-Range Accurate Motion (15): Requires greater control systems, such as spinal implant or brain implant.. Utilizing input from the user, the suit adjusts its limbs and weapons precisely to the desired target. * Dedicated Mental Tasking (20): Requires brain implant. The user’s mental inputs and facilities are tied to the weaponry of the suit, allowing precision normally impossible for conventional control. HUD/Visual These specs are optional. * Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. * Navigation (5): Precise GPS Navigation. * Thermal Vision (5): Standard Thermal Vision. * Passive Sonar (5): An infrasonic sound detector that actively relays noise and converts it into an image. Due to low frequencies, it cannot see through solid objects further than 30 meters. * X-ray Vision (5): Standard X-Ray capable of seeing through Infiltrator Coating up to 30 meters. * Radar (5): Microwave signals are sent, bounced off objects, and returned to a transceiver, displaying their relative location. * Internal Status (5): See your health, the well-being of your suit, and all relevant conditions. * External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utilities These specs are optional. * Towing Cable (5): Retractable cable that allows user to drag objects without using their limbs. Can be thrown or ejected to grab targets at up to 30m. * Spider Debug System (15): Computer rootkit that will inject and sabotage any computer susyem it is installed on. Cannon affect other Arks. * Dummy A.I. (5): Helps manage suit functions. Has no emotion or sentience. Appears as a sprite or hand-held hologram. Capable of autonimously controlling a drone, if present on the Ark. * Sentient A.I. (15): Advanced AI that is capable of developing a persona and display emotions. Sentient and heavily influenced by user's behavior. Can use a holographic, human-sized body for physical interaction with the world. Cannot fight with hologram. Capable of autonomously controlling up to three drones, if present on the Ark. Defense These specs are optional. * Infiltrator Coating (10): Stealth generator systems that conceals the Ark by utilizing light-refractory waves around its plating. Conceals about half of the Ark's mobility. Disables if combat is initiated, via weapon discharge or incoming damage. * Temperature Resistance (10): (1/2) Armor shields pilot from all natural temperatures. (2/2) Armor can operate in absolute zero and lava-like conditions. * Field Repair (10): Ark system can maintain and repair itself automatically, though the process requires numerous materials and time. * Physical Shield (5): Gain a deployable or permanent shield on a limb to gain directional defense from incoming damage. * Chaff Explosive (10): Create a 15m radius cloud of chaff particles to disrupt targeting and vision. Weapon Systems and Loadouts: Specialists may choose from the weapons provided. Recommended 3 weapons to reduce over encumberment, though more may be equipped should they feel the situation is necessary. Class 1 Weapons: * Non-Lethal: Concrete Foam, Shock Baton, Zeus Taser System, or Tranquilizer. Causes no lethal damage but disables organic targets. * Cutting Blades: Includes extremely sharp and nearly unbreakable saws, blades, or molecular wire. * Kinetic Striker Module: This limb upgrade allows your suit to strike with even greater kinetic force. * Light Ballistics: Any handheld Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Battle Rifle, Sidearm, or LMG. * Scout Drone: Small reconnaissance drone capable of sharing its vision with the user. If uplinked with a suit user who has Command Suite, it can utilize all visual modules as well. * Plasma Torch: Torch of superheated plasma capable of cutting nearly any material. Requires direct contact to be effective. Class 2 Weapons: * Medium Ballistics: MMG’s, Powered Rifles, and other additions count in this category. * Combat Drone: Small combat drone pre-equipped with a non-lethal set and Light Ballistics. * Repair Drone: Small drone outfitted with a torch and welder, and capable of repairing objects, items, and more. Can repair armor if aided by A.I. * Medi-drone: Small drone outfitted with a Biofoam salve kit. * Electro Pulse: Emits a small shockwave of non-lethal electrical energy that is capable of disabling organics and electronic based targets for a period of time. Class 3 Weapons: * Heavy Ballistics: HMG’s, .50cal rifles, and small 20~40mm cannons count in this category. * Proximity Mine Launcher: Proximity mines can be deployed at up to medium range and will await enemy movement before triggering. Can also be set for manual or timed detonation (must set before firing). * EMP Cannon: Capable of scrambling optics and targeting subsystems of a target. * Missiles: Launched missiles are either guided or follow lock-on by targeting systems. Effective blast radius up to 10m for full damage. * Tracer Bolts: Sticky tensile bolt that latches onto a target and relays its position to allied targeting systems. Class 4 Weapons: * Colossal Ballistics: 30~40mm cannons, 80mm barreled to 120mm short-barrelled cannons, and other additions count in this category. * Railgun: High powered, rail-driven and recoil-less rifle cannon fires extremely accurate kinetic slugs at targets. Sufficiently cumbersome. * Micro Missile Pod: Missile pod system fires a myriad of missiles at one time. Unable to reload in the field, users must return to base for manual refit. Experimental Weapons: * Plasma Flamethrower: Allows the wielder to spray a 15m line of superheated plasma from their position. * Plasma Gun: Fires bolts of rapidly expanding plasma at a target. * Particle Laser Cannon: Particles are driven along an acceleration ring inside the barrel and back before emitted at the hyper kinetic speeds, effectively breaking apart the atomic makeup and composition of its target upon impact. * Ion Cannon: Ion particles are gathered and condensed into a single structure in the rear chamber of the weapon before being forcibly erupted. These ion particles proceed to bombard a target, ripping it apart. * Fusion Missiles: Launched missiles that must be locked onto a target (Cannot be dumb-fired). Armed with powerful warheads, these missiles decimate any normal target. Due to the complex structure and launcher, this weapon cannot be fired consecutively. Affects a 30m radius.